K and K Forever
by Nelly-kun
Summary: This has GOT to be the most original couple in the Tenchi Muyo Universe. My very own thought of couple. Tell me if you like it! R&R!


K+K Forever  
  
Author's Note: (Evil laugh) I guess you're wondering just who this fic is on, ne? Well, I ain't tellin' ya! You hafta read and find out for yourself! These are in the character's point of view so on with the story!  
  
I couldn't believe my luck. After all the pain and torture I went through to get it, I'm finally at the top. I'm finally back to being a top-class detective with the Galaxy Police. No thanks to Mihoshi though. But, I DO miss all my friends. Ryoko and Aeka's constant bickering, Sasami's cooking, Washuu's crazy and bizarre experiments, Nobiyoki and Yosho's constant neutral standings, Tenchi's usual complaining about the arguing, Ryo-Oki's carrot-stealing habit, and Mihoshi's idiotic behavior... no wait I don't miss that. The guardian logs, Azaka and Kamadake, and their human counterparts. But most of all I miss him. He's the one who truly cared about my well-being. But it wasn't Tenchi... no it was someone special...  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
" Miss Kiyone!" someone called from behind me. I turned around to come face-to-face with a handsome young man. I immediately knew who it was.  
" Hi" I said cheerfully. "What's up?"   
" Here" he handed me a bouquet of wildflowers. "These are for you."  
" Aww, how sweet." I said as I took them. "Thank you." He blushed.  
" I thought you needed some cheering up today. They reminded me of you" he replied sheepishly.   
" Thanks again. I wish I could stay and chat, but I have to get to work now." I told him.  
" Have a good day miss Kiyone" he replied "Goodbye" he said while bowing. He ran off again, his friend calling him from a far distance. I walked off to work happily, thinking about the one man who captured my heart...  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
" Kiyone!" a high-pitched, irritating voice called, "It's time to get up!" I knew that voice all too well. It was my so-called "partner" Mihoshi. "Come on Kiyone!"  
" Go away Mihoshi! I'm trying to sleep!" I barked. Sometimes, no... most of the time she gets on my last nerve. How she is a top-rank detective I'll never know. I grumbled as I turned over, trying to block out the noise that was called Mihoshi's voice. I was lucky that "He" gave me a set of earplugs for my birthday.   
" Hey guess what?" Mihoshi said excitedly.  
'They're finally giving you the brain you were owed when you were born?' I thought. "What?" I said outloud.  
" We have been reassigned to the Earth sector. Supposedly there's a few most-wanted criminal who robbed the Jurai bank last week hiding out there."   
' I wonder if Ryoko's up to her old habits again.' I wondered. Then I realized something. 'I'll be able to see him again!' my mind shrieked happily. In a flash I was up and ready to get moving.  
" Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I yelled happily. Mihoshi looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked.  
" Why are you excited Kiyone? Do you miss Tenchi too?" Mihoshi asked me like the idiot she is. I did an anime-style fallout.   
" We could get another promotion if we bag this case!" I yelled, making the floor shake. In my mind I was thinking about another guy. 'I miss him not Tenchi' I thought to myself. 'Tenchi has Ryoko... sort of. The Baka doesn't know that the girl for him is right in front of him.'   
" Let's get going Mihoshi!" I yelled again.  
" Roger!"  
  
~ Meanwhile on Earth ~  
  
" Azaka! Kamadake!! Azaka! Kamadake!!" Princess Aeka barked for all four of us. A moment later we were all standing in front of her. The logs and us.   
"Yes ma'am?" I asked. My mind was preoccupied at the moment. I couldn't stop thinking about a certain woman who captured my heart. When I first met her on that fateful day, when I was revived, I knew it was the day that would change my life forever...  
  
~ Flashback on Yagami while heading to Jurai ~   
  
"It's nice to be out of that slumber"   
"I know. That was too long of a nap for me" I replied.  
"That wasn't a nap, it was hibernation." He laughed. Princess Sasami showed up at that moment with Ryo-Oki.  
" Azaka, Kamadake, come on to the bridge! I want to meet my friends!" she said happily.  
" Meow, meow!" Ryo-Oki chimed in.  
" Alright Princess, if that's what you want." I said while being dragged down the hall. We got into the bridge to see Princess Aeka, the King of Jurai himself, Yosho, 2 other men who were Tenchi and his father Nobiyoki, and 4 other women. Ryoko the space pirate, Washuu the universe's greatest genius, Mihoshi a Galaxy Police officer... and then there was her. Kiyone: the partner of Mihoshi and the patrol officer for the Earth sector. As soon as I saw her, I was mesmerized. Sasami introduced everyone and when it came to Kiyone and my own introductions, I greeted her with plenty of respect.   
" It's nice to make your acquaintance Miss." I said while bowing.  
" Oh, you can call me Kiyone. And you are?" she asked with a light blush on her face.  
" You can call me..."  
~ End Flashback ~   
  
"Come on buddy! Wake up and get back to work!" my partner said to me. "Miss Aeka wants the entire house cleaned because we are having some guests over today."  
" Who's coming today?" I asked.  
" Why Mihoshi and Kiyone have been reassigned to Earth so they are coming back to stay with us." At those words I was off cleaning the house. In 5 minutes the entire place was spotless. Miss Aeka and Miss Sasami came out to see the house completely cleaned.   
" Great job guys cause here they come now!" Sasami yelled happily while running out back to greet our friends, Ryo-Oki on her heals. Ryoko, Tenchi, Aeka, Yosho, Nobiyoki, Washuu, and us guardians went outside as well. The ship landed in the water. I waited impatiently to see the door open. When it did, I saw 2 lone figures standing there as a cloud of steam came out. When it cleared, I saw the face of the one person I longed to see ever since she left.   
We all swarmed around her, asking questions as we walked into the house. I was the only one who stood away from them, too shy to say anything. When I walked in, I shut the door behind me. Ryoko was hanging onto Tenchi as usual, Sasami was happily chatting away with Mihoshi and Ryo-Oki, Nobiyoki sitting with Yosho, and Miss Aeka watching them all. Washuu was talking with Kiyone, as Azaka and I stood by watching them. The guardian logs had gone outside, to discuss some other orders of business.   
About an hour later, we all sat and ate, Kiyone telling all of us about her time in space with Mihoshi. I was happy that she had a good time, and that she missed us. I still couldn't believe that she was back though. I sighed. Tonight I would tell her the one thing that has been on my mind ever since I met her.   
  
~ 11:00 P.M. ~  
  
I woke up late that night, Mihoshi's snoring coming in full blast to my ears. I was even wearing my earplugs that 'He' had given me, but it still didn't work. I left the room, my baggy pajama pants dragging on the floor, and my t-shirt hanging loosely on my left shoulder. I had gone out and down the hall, heading towards the back door. I walked out the door, heading over to the lake. It was crystal clear tonight, helping me sort out my thoughts. I sighed. Mihoshi couldn't keep her big mouth shut, even when she's sleeping. There was only one thing on my mind: why was he so quiet today?   
Just then, I noticed another figure standing at the lake watching the water glisten in the moonlight. I couldn't believe that he looked so handsome. In the year that we've been apart, he sure has grown up a lot. Tall... muscular... and drop-dead gorgeous. I blushed and looked back towards the water. The scenery was breathtaking. You could see the moon in the middle of the lake, and it made the trees glow a little with some unknown power. The water glistened and made everything around me look like it was part of a fantasy my mother had told me. I inhaled deeply, the smell of wildflowers filling my senses. I looked up and gasped at who stood before me, the moonlight glowing from behind him, making him look like a god. That's exactly what he looked and acted like all the time to me... just like a god and he treated me like a goddess.   
  
~ POV change ~  
  
" Miss Kiyone..." I said quietly to her. " What are you doing up at this hour?"  
" I couldn't sleep" she replied. " Mihoshi's snoring kept me up."  
I chuckled lightly. 'It's always something Mihoshi did that would make Miss Kiyone come out here at night' I thought.   
" Why are you out so late at night?" she asked me. I couldn't help but blush a little bit.   
" I couldn't really sleep either." I replied. 'This is the perfect opportunity!' my mind said. ' Tell her now before you lose her!'   
" Miss Kiyone I..." I said as she started talking. We both laughed a little.  
" You first..." she said. I couldn't help but notice the slight blush on her face, making her look more breathtaking as ever. Three little words at this point are so hard to say, especially if you don't want to ruin what you had at that point in time. My heart tells me that I should tell her how I feel, but my mind is telling me not to. ' Don't do it!' it yelled at me ' You're going to ruin your friendship!' On the other hand... ' You can't give up now!' said my heart. ' You've come this far and you can keep going! This is your chance! Take it!' My heart won in the long run. I took a deep breath to shake off my nervousness.   
" Miss Kiyone..." I started. ' Don't blow it, all you gotta do is say 3 words...' " Ever since I met you, I thought you were special. You're nice, kind, caring, and a great friend to all of us." I said, causing her to blush more. " Your smile is as beautiful as a sunrise..." she blushed more. " Your eyes sparkle and are as deep as an ocean..." again her blush deepened. " Your face is as calm as the sky, yet hides a strong power like a thunderstorm..." she smiled. " And your very essence is enough to keep any man willing to die for you if they ever met you." When she looked up at me, her face was a deep crimson around her cheeks and nose, she had a beautiful smile on her face, and her eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky.  
" Do you really mean what you said?" she asked. Her head lowered. I gently used one of my fingers and raised her chin.  
" Every word of it" I replied. " I love you Miss Kiyone" she smiled brightly and embraced me in my open arms.   
" I've waited forever to hear you say that." She said to me. " I love you too Kamadake."   
I was so happy then, happier than I was in my entire life. I looked down at her smiling face. Gently, I kissed her, and we spent the night together, just staring at the beautiful moon. Afterwards, we went into the woods and sat under the big oak tree, gazing at the stars through the leaves. I smiled at her sleeping form at my arms and looked at the carving above my head. 'As long as I have Kiyone...'  
  
'As long as I have Kamadake...' she thought.  
  
' We'll be K and K forever' they both thought and drifted off into a dreamland where their wildest dreams would become anew for both of them.  
  
THE END  



End file.
